mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Errors
Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Errors is the new series of error message related videos created by ShadowFrost88 as, in their words, "to see if they still have it." This Series is in any way, shape, or form, not to be confused with the similarly titled Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Windows Errors, Either. Premise Having been inactive for three years, Shadowfrost Studios had been a changed individual in the process of those three years. They had Never Been Fully Confident in Their Ability until recently, however, as it was recent reinvigorated by the Blocks of text they made as errors. It was then they realized that these errors were one of their callings from three years ago, and it was, that they decided to reboot the series that was started in 2010, only, it would be more comedic related. Season One What originally started out as a Labour Day special would eventually become a series premiere for Wacky Errors, as they had intended for this special to be a one off at first, but it would eventually come to pass that a recurrence of gags would come along as well. The Season would end with the Signal being cut off after an accidental signal cutoff occurred. *This Season Clocked in at 30 Minutes and 52 Seconds, With it being the only season so far, that stands as the longest time. *Notably, an error that was originally featured in an earlier error series, as a nod to those earlier attempts, Made an appearance in Season One, in the very first episode. *Notable Debuting Gags are as follows, Ancient Jokes getting shot, and vignette hijackings. *Also Noted, S1EP5 featured a Major Fail on their part at one point in the video. *something interesting to note, this would feature the last appearance of a user-generated Blue Screen of Death before the signgenerator site went down. Season Two Season Two Premered on November 19th, 2016, and would conclude on an error that gave a choice on whether to get to a Bunker Immediately, or let radioactive Particles seep into the skin Season Three: The Final Run Season Three would premiere on February 24th, with the first error being a confirmation that it would be the final season of this series. Episode Three of this series was the last episode to date. However, recent Suspicion has been cast upon the first three episodes being titled "Part 1" of the Third Season. Trivia *Unlike the original series that started on ShadowFrost's Main Channel, Only High Quality Error Requests will be accepted. This does not include errors containing ancient jokes, as those are considered low quality. *This is technically a successor of a series started by shadowfrost studios in mid 2009 but was cancelled a few years later due to lack of interest. *Starting with the Fourth Episode, Teasers for the dates of October 30th and or, in some occasions, December 25th, became a recurring part of the series. It's unknown as to what the 25th holds, though. *Something to note about is that this series, unlike their last few attempts at an error series, has no storyline whatsoever. Category:Error series Category:Series made by ShadowFrost88 Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Speakonia Category:Series